Happy Endings
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Cinderella - Naruto style. SasuNaru, Yaoi, swearing, lemon eventual - basically all the good stuff
1. Once Upon A Time

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Summary:** Cinderella - Naruto style.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, lemon (eventual) - basically all the good stuff

**Other: **"Talking" '_Thinking_'

**Disclaimer: **HA! I wish!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Happy Endings**_

_Chapter One_

* * *

Once upon a time in a far away land there was a tiny kingdom, peaceful, prosperous and rich in romance and tradition. Here, in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed gentleman and his little son, Naruto.

Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still he felt he needed a second parent's care. And so, he married again, choosing for his second spouse a man of good family, with two daughters just Naruto's age: By name, Ino and Sakura.

It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepfather's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel and bitterly jealous of Naruto's charm and beauty, he was grimly determined to forward the interests of his own two awkward daughters.

Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair. For the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish stepsisters, while Naruto was abused, humiliated and finally forced to become a servant in his own house.

And yet, through it all, Naruto remained ever gentle and kind… mostly… For with each dawn, he found new hope that someday his dreams of happiness would come true.

* * *

A pair of bright bluebirds twittered as they flew up towards the closed shutter of the window of the high tower. The sun had risen and so had they. But one more person needed waking.

Pushing the dull green shutters open the birds darted inside. Sunlight poured in to reveal a poorly furnished room, a rough single bed being the most notable feature.

Landing on the edge of the bed, Genma turned to Anko, who twittered at him. Genma nodded and they began their mission to try and wake the occupant of the bed up.

The person sprawled in the bed had their pillow held over their head tight. Their legs were thrown out and random angles, a slither of golden hair peeked out from under the pillow.

Anko landed on one side of the pillow, chirping at the gap she found. She darted in as Genma hopped closer to watch.

"Beat it…" a soft voice grumbled from under the pillow. Anko chattered angrily and the voice groaned. Genma twittered loudly at her to try again.

Suddenly, a pair of fingers crept up behind Genma, flicking his tail lightly. Genma shrieked, leaping away from them. Anko followed him, laughing. Genma glared at her, obviously not amused.

"Well, serves you right, spoiling people's best dreams," a musical voice scolded. The birds flew to the window to point out the rising sun, chirping. "Yes, I know it's a lovely morning, but it was a lovely dream too..."

The pillow slid down to reveal the occupant of the bed. Dishevelled blonde hair fell around his tan face in spikes; plump red lips were frowning due to the wake up call. His bright blue eyes took the birds in, amusement flashing amongst the disgruntlement in their depths.

The birds chattered at him and Naruto let out a long sigh.

"It was _such _a nice dream," he mumbled. "So very nice…"

Anko twittered out a question to the angelic blonde.

"What was it about?" Naruto clarified. Anko nodded. A beautiful smile curved onto Naruto's full lips as he shook his head. "Na-uh, can't tell."

Anko, obviously not pleased with the answer, chirped angrily. Naruto let out a sweet chuckle.

"Why? Because if you tell someone your wish, it won't come true!" he explained. "And after all, a dream is a wish your heart makes, while you are fast asleep."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as other birds poured in the room to listen.

"In dreams you will lose your heartaches," he continued dreamily. "Whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through."

Roused by Naruto's voice, the other occupants of his room woke. A tall mouse dressed in a red shirt stumbled out, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Kankuro smiled as he looked up at Naruto.

Shikamaru, a small mouse, awoke in his bed, pushing his blanket off and rising from the feather. He straightened out his tail and was shocked to see a knot in it. With a sigh he set to work untangling it.

"No matter how your heart is grieving," Naruto murmured to the assembled creatures as Kankuro climbed up onto his bedpost. "If you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true."

A loud clanging from the palace clock made them all jump.

"Oh that damn clock!" Naruto grumbled as he rose. "Old bastard! Even he tells me what to do!"

The mice frowned at that, shaking their heads. Naruto sighed heavily.

"Well, there's one thing," he said with a soft smile. "They can't order me to stop dreaming. And perhaps someday…"

Naruto trailed off, staring outside at the sprawled out kingdom.

"The dream that I wish," he murmured softly. "Will come true…"

Feeling better Naruto spun around in a circle, partially straightening his bed. As soon as he moved away from it a flock of birds swooped in, some fluffing the pillow before straightening it, others picking up the blanket and correcting it.

Unconcerned, Naruto crossed to his dressing screen. Ducking behind it he stripped his sleeping clothes off, hanging them over the top. Humming to himself he pushed his hair back out of his eyes.

A pair of birds darted towards a bowl of crystal clear water, carrying a large, dry yellow sponge. Swooping in, they dumped the sponge in the water and waited for it to absorb the water. When it was wet enough they took it up again. Or tried to. A handful of other birds dived down to help, carrying the large and now heavy sponge towards Naruto.

Naruto swore as the birds twisted the sponge in their claws, spilling the cold water over his head and body. He scrubbed hurriedly before drying off. He moved over to where his clothes were waiting for him, a threadbare white top and a pair of plain, worn brown pants. He tugged them on quickly before tying on a plain white apron.

Rushing over to the dresser Naruto scooped up a brush. He ran it through his hair half-heartedly while a trio of female mice shook their head at it. He poked his tongue out at them with a small smile. Naruto didn't care if his hair was a mess.

Commotion by the door drew Naruto's eye. Three mice scampered back in, shrieking at the top of their tiny lungs. Naruto knelt down quickly.

"What is it?" he asked Kankuro. Kankuro shrieked, pointing at the door.

"New mouse!" he cried. "New mouse!"

"A new mouse?" Naruto clarified, unconcerned as he rose and poked through a draw. He withdrew a pair of shoes and a dress. "Well, she'll need a dress, and some shoe-"

Kankuro chuckled, waving his arms.

"No, no, Naru!" he said. "Boy! Boy!"

Naruto let out a soft beautiful laugh.

"Well, that makes a difference!" he said. "So where is he?"

"In the trap!" Kankuro shrieked. "The trap!"

"The trap!?" Naruto replied, horrified, as his hand flew to his mouth. "Why didn't you say so!?"

Naruto dashed to his door, throwing it open and hurrying out. He flew down the rickety stairs, ignoring the creaks and groans. He hurried to the small cylinder shaped trap, opening the end quickly.

Peeking in Naruto's heart trembled at the sight of the chubby mouse backed up at the end, obviously terrified.

"Oh you poor thing!" Naruto cooed. "Kankuro, will you please explain?"

"Zuk, zuk, Naru!" Kankuro said as he nodded. He strode into the trap at an unconcerned pace. He approached the tubby mouse smiling. The plump rodent raised his fists in warning, preparing for a fight. Kankuro smiled at him unconcerned.

Naruto couldn't hear what the slender mouse was saying, but whatever it was seemed to placate the chunky mouse. Kankuro led him out to Naruto with a smile. Naruto grinned down at the newcomer.

"Ok, here are your shoes," he murmured, dropping them in front of the mouse. "And a hat…"

He let the small hat fall onto the mouse's brown head.

"And the top…" Naruto held it up before looking the podgy mouse. "Hmm… it will have to do for now."

Naruto slipped the top on to the fat mouse and watched as it slipped back up. The mouse didn't seemed disconcerted.

"And a name…" Naruto mused. "I know! Choji!"

Kankuro nudged his new friend with a grin.

"You like that?" Kankuro asked. "Choji, zuk, zuk?"

"Ahh… Zuk, zuk!" Choji repeated. "Yeah!"

Naruto smiled at the mouse before rising.

"Well, it's time to start the day,"

* * *

Alright... that's it for now. It's up to you whether this lives or dies.

Oh, and the start is pretty much exactly what is said at ths start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Summary:** Cinderella - Naruto style.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, lemon (eventual) - basically all the good stuff

**Other: **"Talking" '_Thinking_'

**Disclaimer: **HA! I wish!

* * *

_**Happy Endings**_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he strode down the stairs from his tower to the main house. He tugged at the rope to open the curtains, letting light pour into the corridor before passing the first two doors in order to stand before the third. He sighed heavily before reaching out to take the handle.

The door slid open, letting a bar of sunlight fall into the room. It crept past Naruto's Stepfather's bed, falling on the small cot set beside the large bed. The light hit the grey cat that lay curled up there, causing his black eyes to creep open. He flicked his tail, looking up at Naruto.

"Kabuto!" Naruto called in a whisper. "Kabuto!"

The cat rose, stretching at a leisurely pace, before turning around and showing Naruto his back. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Kabuto!" he hissed. "Come here!"

Kabuto leapt to his feet, glaring at the blonde. He sniffed the air before stalking over to Naruto. He sauntered slowly out the door, taking his time. Naruto calmly shut the door behind the cat, hitting him from behind. Kabuto glared up at the blonde who ignored him, hurrying towards the stairs and striding down them. Kabuto followed, sulking.

The cat following, Naruto hurried down to the kitchen. He opened the top half of the door to allow the light to fill the room. The sun illuminated the large dog lying on the rug before the fire, wriggling his legs in his dreams. The dark brown dog's fur was dashed with red.

"Kiba!" Naruto called. "Time to wake up!"

The dog blinked lazily as he stretched and yawned. Naruto chuckled.

"Good dream?" he asked. Kiba nodded happily. "Chasing Kabuto again?

Another nod.

"Did you catch him this time?" Naruto asked as he bent down, hands on his knees. Kiba nodded. "That's bad."

Kiba froze, staring up at Naruto with wide eyes. Behind him on the stairs, Kabuto snickered. Naruto shook his head.

"You shouldn't dream about that," Naruto reprimanded the dog as Kabuto sauntered over to sit in front of Kiba. "Kabuto has his good points too."

Kiba looked properly scolded while Kabuto smirked. Naruto filled up a bowl with milk before crossing to place it in front of Kabuto.

"Like…" Naruto continued, thinking. "Well he… he uh… um…well there must be _something _good about the bastard."

Kiba snickered while Kabuto glared up at the blonde who shrugged. He rose, gathering up a bucket of dried corn before crossing outside. Kiba followed happily while Kabuto stirred his milk lazily.

Outside, Naruto hummed as he scattered the corn. Chickens flocked around him, pecking up the food. Naruto scooped up a handful, handing it to the large red horse, Gaara, who ate out of his hand.

After a few minutes of simply watching the animals eat, Naruto noticed the mice come dashing out of the kitchen. He smiled down at them.

"There you are," he said. "I was wondering where you had got to. Well, eat up."

Naruto dropped a handful of corn in front of the mice, who snatched it up happily. Not long after, the chickens dashed in, picking at the new food. When the cleared, Naruto noticed that Choji was staring around, foodless.

"Oh, beat it!" Naruto snapped, herding the birds away. "Poor Choji…"

Naruto laid a handful of corn in front of the new mouse.

"Take your fill," he said before returning to feeding Gaara. Choji began snatching the corn up greedily.

Once done with feeding the chickens, Naruto returned to the kitchen. He set the water to boil as he arranged the tray. He gathered up the teapots and placed them on the plate. He turned to grab the cups, shooing away Kabuto and placing them on the tray along with plates. He added the meals before hurrying over to the whistling kettle.

The bells began to jingle, signalling that Naruto's stepfamily were awake. He snatched up the kettle, pouring the boiling water into the teapots. He shoved Kabuto out of the way before gathering the three trays up, one in either hand, the third on his head. He set out for upstairs, ignoring Kabuto who chose to follow him.

Near the top of the stairs Naruto lost one of his loose, cheap brown slippers. He sighed, spinning to slip it back on again. It was one of his unfortunate habits.

Reaching the landing Naruto crossed to the first door, knocking lightly on it. He opened the door immediately afterwards.

"Good morning, Sakura," he murmured. The pink-haired girl glared at him from her messy bed.

"Well, it's about time!" she sneered. Naruto handed her the tray unconcerned. "Take the laundry! And have it done by the end of the day!"

"Yes, Sakura," Naruto murmured as he left, the laundry balanced on his head. He reminded himself to hold his tongue. He closed the door behind him, hurrying to the second one. He knocked lightly again before opening that door.

"Good morning, Ino," he said softly. The blonde glared at him.

"Hmp," she looked to the side, not bothering to answer his greeting. Her pale blonde hair was tucked up in her nightcap. "Do the mending!"

Naruto handed her the tray, scooping up the basket of mending indicated. He left the blonde to her meal.

Naruto balanced the basket on one hip, crossing to the last door. He knocked but didn't enter.

"Come in, child," a cold voice called. Naruto opened the door slowly before slipping in.

"Good morning, Stepfather," he greeted quietly. He crossed to the large bed, holding out the tray for the man.

Orochimaru pushed his long black hair out of his eyes and took the tray, eyes not bothering to rest on his Stepson. Naruto shivered as he left the pale man behind, glad the golden eyes didn't meet his.

Outside the room Naruto took a deep breath before a scream shattered the silence.

Ino's door burst open and the pale blonde rushed out.

"Father!" she shrieked. "Oh father!"

Her dull blue eyes fell on Naruto and she pointed an accusing finger at the boy.

"Y-You!" she cried. "You did it on purpose!"

Ino dashed past towards her father's room as Naruto watched dumbfounded.

"Father!" he heard her screech. "It was under my teacup! A dirty great big mouse!"

"What have you done now?" Sakura demanded as she rushed past Naruto.

"Nothing…" Naruto whispered, confused.

'_Dirty great big mouse…?_' he thought. '_Who… Choji!_'

Naruto crossed to the smug looking Kabuto, frowning down at the grey cat.

"Alright Kabuto," he said lowly. "Where is he?"

Kabuto brought up both paws innocently, showing Naruto that he didn't have anything. Naruto frowned.

"Come on," he said, reaching down to grip the grey cat's back. He tugged Kabuto up until he was on one foot. "And the other."

Kabuto lifted the other foot to reveal Choji, curled up in a ball.

"Choji," Naruto murmured. Upon hearing his name the mouse looked up. Realizing he was free the mouse tried to run for it but only succeeded it hitting Kabuto's paw multiple times. He finally manoeuvred around the cat and into a small mouse hole. Naruto glared down at the silver cat.

"Naruto!"

Naruto flinched as he heard his Stepfather's angry voice. He bit back any complaints before crossing to the door.

Kabuto darted in ahead of the blonde, dashing to the bed gleefully and leaping up. As Naruto walked towards the end of he bed the silver cat curled up on Orochimaru's lap, purring as his master began to stroke him.

"Yes, Stepfather," Naruto said softly. Orochimaru just stared at him. "Oh come on! You don't honestly think that I-"

"Silence!" Orochimaru hissed. He took a sip of his tea, slowly and calmly. "There's a large rug in the main hall. Clean it!"

Naruto flinched slightly. Orochimaru was pissed.

"All the floors; clean them," Orochimaru's eyes flashed at that. "And the curtains and the tapestries-"

"But I just did those!" Naruto whined. Orochimaru's glare intensified.

"Do them again," he snapped. "And don't forget the mending, and the laundry and your other chores."

Defeated, Naruto's shoulders slumped.

"Y-Yes, Stepfather," he mumbled. Orochimaru sipped his tea again as Kabuto snickered.

"Oh, and one more thing," he said. "Make sure Kabuto gets his bath."

The look of disgust on the cats face did nothing to soothe Naruto's heavy heart.

* * *

Ugh... work sucked. I had to stay behind an extra half-hour!

I know 4 and a half hours isn't that long to bitch over, but I work at Hungry Jacks! It's the Australian version of Burger King! UGH!

So I came home and wrote a new chapter. Enjoy.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Summary:** Cinderella - Naruto style.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, lemon (eventual) - basically all the good stuff

**Other: **"Talking" '_Thinking_' **EXTREME OOCNESS!**

**Disclaimer: **HA! I wish!

* * *

_**Happy Endings**_

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Grand Duke Iruka sighed heavily as he listened to King Kakashi moaning and groaning. The silver haired man had been whining for a couple of days straight, making Iruka want to rip off the King's eye patch and strangle him with it.

"You don't know what it's like!" the monarch cried dramatically to the brunette Duke. "To have your child grow further and further away from you!"

Kakashi gestured to the paintings that decorated the excessively large hall. They started off showing Kakashi holding a dark haired child in his arms, smiling happily. The child gazed back out with a small smirk on his face. They continued to show the King and Prince all through the child's life, leading up to the stoic young man that glared out from the last, huge painting.

Iruka remained silent, letting the man rant.

"All I want is for him to be happy!" Kakashi moaned. "He never smiles! Iruka! Make him smile!"

"I've tried, sire," Iruka replied with a sigh as he rubbed the scar on his nose. "But it's not easy."

Kakashi ignored the brunette, thinking as he paced in front of his desk.

"Sasuke is returning today," Kakashi murmured. A light seemed to appear over his head. "We shall throw a banquet! With all the eligible nobles Sasuke's age!"

Iruka bit back a groan. King Kakashi had thought up one of his idiotic schemes again.

"At least one of the nobles should be suitable!" Kakashi continued. "Suitable for a spouse! A spouse will make Sasuke smile again!"

"May I ask," Iruka began dryly. "When this banquet will be thrown?"

"Why, tonight of course!" Kakashi said, slamming a fist on the table. "We have to catch him unprepared!"

"T-Tonight?!" Iruka spluttered. "Impossible!"

"It will be done!" Kakashi shouted. "Make it happen, Iruka!"

"Y-Yes, sire," Iruka sighed. "As you wish…"

* * *

"Ok, girls," Orochimaru murmured as he began to move his fingers over the keys on the piano. "Nightingale."

Sakura took up her flute and began to squeak out a tune. Ino waited for her cue before beginning to sing.

"Sing, sweet nightingale!" she wailed. "Sing sweet nightingale!"

Orochimaru nodded along with their tunes. Kabuto glared up at them before scampering off towards the door.

"Hi-i-i-i-i-igh, above me!" Ino continued. Tossed over the edge, Kabuto scrambled out the door and dashed down the stairs.

He hurried down the stairs, seeing Naruto scrubbing at the floor on his hands and knees. He stared down at the tray of dirt next to him, grinning evilly.

Naruto hummed softly as he scrubbed the floors. He popped a couple of bubbles floating around him before wincing at the strains of music that managed to drift downstairs.

Looking up, Naruto saw that Kabuto had ran around, making a large mess everywhere.

"Kabuto!" Naruto shouted. "Why you son of a-"

A loud knocking at the door cut Naruto's words off. He hurried over to open it and was shocked to see a young messenger of the King there. The brown haired boy grinned up at him.

"Message from the King!" he announced, holding out the envelope.

"I guessed," Naruto said dryly, taking it. He slammed the door shut, cutting off the boy's reply. He looked it over before sighing.

"It's urgent," he murmured. "I guess I'd best interrupt the 'music' lesson…"

Crossing to the stairs, Naruto winced as the volume seemed to be increased. He sighed, heading up the stairs to the door.

Ino continued to sing, ignoring Sakura's flute as it almost hit him in the face. However, when Sakura's finger got caught in one of the flute holes, forcing her to hold the note and Ino to continue the note, she glared at her sister, smacking her over the head.

"You did it on purpose, forehead!" she shouted. Sakura glared at her.

"Did not, Ino-pig!" she shouted in reply. They began to argue until Orochimaru interrupted them.

"Girls, girls," he murmured, causing them to fall silent. "One must remain calm and collected at all times."

A knock at the door sounded and Orochimaru's hands slammed down on the keys.

"Yes?" he snarled, turning to look at the door. It clicked open, revealing Naruto. "I've told you never to-"

"But it's from the palace!" Naruto exclaimed, holding out an envelope. "It's urgent!"

"The palace!?" Sakura and Ino shrieked in unison. "Give it here!"

The two girls snatched it out of Naruto's hands, ignoring the blonde who clutched his broom and glared at them.

"Give it here, billboard brow!" Ino shrieked, tearing at one side.

"Hand it over, Ino-pig!" Sakura screamed in reply. They tugged at it, tearing it open in the process.

Sick of his daughters fighting, Orochimaru reached over and snatched the letter out of their hands.

"Girls calm down," he murmured. They fell silent instantly. "There's to be a ball!"

"A ball!?" the girls echoed.

"At the palace!" Orochimaru continued, his eyes lighting up.

"The palace!" Sakura and Ino screeched.

"Every eligible noble is to attend," Orochimaru said, his eyes glinting. "By royal decree!"

"That means I can go!"

The three turned to stare at Naruto, who was grinning at them.

"You?" Sakura sneered. "At the palace!?"

Ino and Sakura fell over each other, laughing.

"Him!" Ino laughed. "At the palace!? Can you imagine it!?"

They fell into a mock dance.

"Dance? I'd be honoured, your majesty," Sakura laughed as she held her flute out to Ino. "Do you mind holding my broom?"

Both girls collapsed in hysterics while Naruto glared at them.

"Well, why not?" he demanded. "It says 'every eligible noble, by royal decree,' I'm still a part of this family!"

"You're right," Orochimaru murmured, shocking his three children.

"Father!" Ino shrieked. "You can't be serious!"

"Hush," Orochimaru growled. A small smile slipped onto his face as he looked at Naruto. "I see no reason why not, if you've finished all your chores, and if you can find something suitable to wear."

"Oh I will! I can!" Naruto cried as he grinned. "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

Naruto hurried from the room with his broom, ecstatic. Orochimaru watched him go with a smile.

"Father!" Sakura cried. "Do you realize what you said!?"

"Of course," Orochimaru said, his gaze shifting to his beloved daughters. "I said _if._"

Sakura and Ino grinned.

"Oh, _if,_" Ino said with a cruel smile.

* * *

"Isn't it awesome!?" Naruto asked with a grin as he tugged his father's old kimono out. "It was one of my fathers!"

A small mouse, Hinata, shook her head as she looked at it.

"I know," Naruto said. "It's a bit old fashioned… but I can fix that!"

Naruto hung the old fashioned kimono on a mannequin before scooping up a book.

"Look at this one," he said, gesturing to a page in the book as he placed it down in front of a chest. "All I need to do it add some trim here and a touch of thread here and-"

"Naruto!"

"Damn!" Naruto snapped. "I've got to-"

"Naruto!"

"Damn!" Naruto shouted. He sighed, hurrying to the door. "It'll have to wait…"

As Naruto left Kankuro glared after him.

"All they do!" he whined. "Every day and every night it's 'Naruto! Naruto!'"

"Naruto!" the voices shouted. Kankuro sighed heavily.

"Naru not gonna go to the ball," he sighed.

"What?" a young mouse called Tenten squeaked. "Why?"

"They won't let him, he won't get his kimono done," Kankuro snapped. "He's not gonna go…"

The mice fell silent, looking around Naruto's room with a sigh. Another mouse called Temari looked over the book in front of her before glancing down at the box of sewing equipment.

"Hey!" Temari shrieked. "We can do it!"

The other mice stared at her confused and she grinned at them, gesturing to the book.

"We can do it!" she repeated. "We can do it, we can do it! There's really nothing to it!"

The other mice chattered excitedly as they began to plan how they would fix it.

"We can do it!" Kankuro cried in agreement as he grabbed a needle. "I can do some sewing!"

"Leave the sewing to the women (1)," Tenten said, snatching the needle from his grasp. "You go get the trimmings!"

Kankuro and Choji nodded before darting off, ready to find material to add to Naruto's kimono. The other mice and birds began to cut, sew and trim happily, ready to help the human who had shown them so much love.

* * *

(1) That's pretty much an exact line from the movie. Seriously, is it just me or is that sorta borderline sexist?


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Summary:** Cinderella - Naruto style.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, lemon (eventual) - basically all the good stuff

**Other: **"Talking" '_Thinking_' **EXTREME OOCNESS!**

**Disclaimer: **HA! I wish!

* * *

_**Happy Endings**_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Naruto trailed his broom across the ground as he stared out the window at the carriage that pulled up. He sighed heavily before crossing the hall to his Stepsister's room.

He knocked softly with a heavy heart. It was answered almost immediately by Orochimaru. Sakura and Ino stood close behind him, grinning. They were still clad only in their undergarments, obviously ready to make the carriage wait.

"The carriage is here," he said quietly before turning to leave. Orochimaru raised his eyebrow.

"Oh but Naruto," he said. "You're not dressed."

Naruto squared his shoulders, not turning around.

"I-I'm not going," he stuttered as his grip tightened on his broom. Orochimaru exchanged smirks with his daughters.

"Not going?" he clarified in a fake-surprised voice. "Oh what a shame…"

"Yes," Naruto said stiffly. "Well, good night."

Naruto strode from the hall towards the stairs. He didn't care if all his chores weren't done; he was going to bed.

He made it to his room, dropping his broom and leaning heavily on his windowsill.

"It was just a ball…" he muttered. "A stupid, awful, boring… _wonderful _ball…"

Suddenly, a light filled the room. Naruto whirled to see the doors of his chest, propped against the wall, being pushed open. The light fell on it to reveal his father's kimono, but different.

(1)The originally red-and-white robes were still beautiful, but they had been altered to fall around the collar bone rather than up at the chin as they used to. The sleeves were shorter and the hat had been set aside completely.

"Oh!" Naruto cried as he dashed forward. "They're- I- oh!"

The mice cheered as Naruto grinned at them all.

"Thank you!" he cried as he tugged his top off. "Thank you!"

Orochimaru led Sakura and Ino towards the door. They were both dressed in colours that matched their eyes.

"Ok," Orochimaru said. "Remember, when you meet the Prince-"

"Wait! Oh wait!"

The three froze, turning to face the stairs. Naruto dashed down them, dressed in his father's kimono.

"Do you like it?" he asked with a grin. "Do you think it will do!?"

Ino and Sakura began to shriek but Orochimaru held up a hand.

"Girls, girls," he hushed them. "We had a deal…"

Naruto's grin faded as Orochimaru moved closer, reaching out to finger the red sash that hung around the neck of the kimono.

"This sash…" he murmured. "It gives it just the right touch… don't you agree, Sakura?"

"What do I care?" Sakura began. "I don'-"

Sakura froze; a large gasp tore from her mouth as she looked Naruto over.

"You thief!" she shrieked. "You little thief! You stole my sash!"

"What?" Naruto asked, terrified. "No I-"

"And my ribbon!" Ino screeched. "That's mine!"

The two girls tore into the blonde's kimono, tugging at the items they believed were theirs. Naruto could only watch as the girls tore into it, horrified.

By the time they were done it was a wreck, hanging loosely on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto stared down at it, shocked.

"Girls," Orochimaru interrupted. "That's quite enough. Let's go."

Sakura and Ino hurried out the door, Orochimaru following. Naruto gazed mournfully down at his torn kimono before tears filled his eyes. He ran from the room, from the chateau, to the garden. He fell to his knees beneath a giant willow, leaning heavily on the bench before him as he cried.

Naruto didn't notice as light gathered in the area. It pooled around where Naruto was weeping, assembling to reveal a young woman with blonde hair. She reached out to pat Naruto's hair softly.

"Soft…" she mumbled. "Stop crying…"

Naruto gasped, looking up at her. He stumbled back a couple of steps.

"Where did you come from?" he demanded. "Are you…?"

"Your f-fairy Godmother?" the woman slurred. "You bet your ass I am."

"Fairy Godmother!?" Naruto repeated. "What!? Shouldn't you be like fifty!?"

"I am, brat," the woman replied. "Name's Tsunade."

"Hag!" Naruto shouted. "You're lying about your age! And you're drunk!"

"Listen brat!" Tsunade snarled. "Do you want to go to your ball or not!?"

Naruto fell silent, staring up at the woman with large, hopeful eyes.

"You can help me!?" he asked desperately. "Can you!?"

"Course," she muttered. "Hang on, gotta find it…"

Tsunade began to fumble in her pockets for something before smacking her forehead.

"Of course!" she said. "I put it away!"

With a flick of her wrist Tsunade revealed a slender wand. Kankuro, Choji, Shikamaru and another mouse, Shino, squeaked from their hiding place behind a wagon wheel.

"How she do that!?" Kankuro whispered. Choji shrugged.

"Ok, let's see," Tsunade mumbled, pushing back the sleeves on her long blue robe. "Just a wave and…"

With a small pop a bottle of sake appeared. Tsunade grabbed it, chugging straight from the bottle.

"Hag!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade swallowed.

"What?" she blinked, the bottle vanishing. "Oh right, _you_."

Tsunade pushed her sleeves up again, waving the wand.

"The first thing you'll need," she began. Naruto grinned, picking at his ruined robe. "A pumpkin!"

"A pumpkin?" Naruto repeated. Tsunade nodded, waving the wand. A lage pumpkin detached from the patch and floated to land in front of Naruto. Tsunade waved her wand again and the pumpkin began to transform. Vines grew longer; curling to become wheels, the pumpkin itself became huge. With one final wave the pumpkin became a beautiful silver carriage.

"There," Tsunade mumbled. "Next! Mice!"

"Mice?" Naruto asked. Tsunade pointed her wand at the four mice, curled up behind a wagon wheel. In a flash, the mice grew, becoming three silver horses. Tsunade frowned.

"What the fuck?" she grumbled. "Where's the fourth…?"

She waved the wand again and Choji shrieked as he grew. Soon the four horses were staring at each other in shock.

"Ok," Tsunade muttered. "Now we need a horse…"

"Another one!?" Naruto cried. "You've got four!"

"Shut up," Tsunade grumbled. She waved her wand and Gaara flew out of his stall. He snorted in protest before he was shaken. With a slight 'pop' he became human, large green eyes gazing out of a pale face, a shock of red head on top of his head as he was dumped on the driver's seat of the carriage.

"Whoa…" Naruto whispered as he looked his former horse over. Tsunade ignored him, setting her sights on Kiba next.

"Come here," she growled, pointing her wand at him. Kiba shrieked as he was picked up and shaken before being dumped on the back on the coach. He stared around at everyone, his hair a spiky brown mess on top of his head, red fang marks stretching down his cheeks.

"There you go," Tsunade grumbled. "Have fun."

"But hag!" Naruto protested. "My clothes…"

"Yeah, you look great," Tsunade muttered, looking over at him. "You look marvellous you- ugh!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as Tsunade took his appearance in slowly.

"You can't go like that brat!" she shouted. Naruto glared at her.

"I know!" he yelled back. She waved her wand impatiently.

"Here, let me fix that…" she muttered. "OK… going on what your father used to wear…"

Tsunade waved her wand and sparks poured over Naruto. He gasped as he felt his old clothes sliding off to be replaced with new ones.

(2)When the light cleared Naruto was wearing a long white kimono, low cut to expose the smooth skin of his neck and collarbone. Red flames raced up the bottom and the sleeves. Small crystal slippers were on his feet.

"It's beautiful…" Naruto whispered. "But… the shoes…"

"Aren't they pretty?" Tsunade asked dreamily. "I wore them to my first ball…"

"But they're girl's sho- Whatever…" Naruto mumbled. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tsunade said flapping a hand at him. "But this all wears off at midnight."

"What?!" Naruto shrieked. "You're kidding me?"

"Nope," Tsunade said as she produced her bottle again. "You're wasting time!"

With a shriek, Naruto tumbled into the carriage.

"Go!" he cried. Blinking, Gaara cracked the reins. The mice-turned-horses took off running as Naruto leaned out the window, waving at Tsunade.

"Bye hag!" he shouted. "Thank you!"

Tsunade waved before tilting her empty bottle upside down. She shook her head and vanished in a shower of sparks.

Naruto sat back, a large grin on his face as he looked out the window.

'_I'm going to the ball!_' he thought. '_I'm going! Me!_'

* * *

(1) Those are the Hokage robes.

(2) Those are The Fourth's cloak.

WOO! This is only a short fic!


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Summary:** Cinderella - Naruto style.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, lemon (eventual) - basically all the good stuff

**Other: **"Talking" '_Thinking_' **EXTREME OOCNESS!**

**Disclaimer: **HA! I wish!

* * *

_**Happy Endings**_

_Chapter Five_

* * *

"Lady Karin of Oto!"

Kakashi stared down at the Prince as he bowed politely to the redhead. He groaned loudly while leaning over the edge of the small balcony he and Iruka sat at.

"What is wrong with him!?" he cried. "He's just stared at them all!"

"You are a hopeless romantic, sire," Iruka informed him. "Prince Sasuke is more… realistic."

"Shut up," Kakashi growled. "One of them has to be suitable!"

"Oh, sire," Iruka laughed. "What did you honestly expect?"

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly before bowing to the lady before him. Straightening as she giggled excessively, Sasuke looked up at his father while covering a yawn with his hand. He let a small smirk sit on his face as he saw the King obviously complaining to poor Iruka.

The next lady was announced but her name flew right over Sasuke's head. He knew she would approach and giggle like crazy while he bowed to her. They all had. That was one thing Sasuke hated about being devastatingly handsome. His black-blue hair in its unique style framed his perfectly pale face and dark eyes. He drew women like flies.

"Lady Ino and Sakura Sannin!"

Sasuke almost groaned as the two women stumbled forward, tripping over each other. One had bright pink hair, the other pale blonde. They both curtsied to him, ungracefully, while smiling with unconcealed lust in their eyes.

Sasuke bowed politely to them but as he rose his eyes caught on someone by the entrance of the large hall.

* * *

"I'm sure you had it all thought out, sire!" Iruka laughed while Kakashi sulked. "He would look up, his eyes caught on someone by the door."

Kakashi's eye caught on Sasuke who seemed frozen to the spot.

* * *

The blonde stood by the entrance to the hall, bright blue eyes obvious even from across the room. His golden hair fell in beautiful spikes around his face, like rays on sunshine. His tan body was hidden behind a male kimono, but Sasuke had no doubt it was lean and beautiful, curved in all the right places.

Without really knowing what he was doing, Sasuke took a step towards the apparition.

And another.

And another.

Soon he was pushing past the two giggling idiots and heading for the blonde. He had to know who he was. He had to meet him. Had to know him.

But most of all, he had to have him.

* * *

"And then he would be sweeping across the hall!" Iruka continued with a laugh. "Unable to hold himself back!"

Kakashi watched gleefully as Sasuke swept across the hall towards the entrance.

* * *

"Excuse me,"

Naruto turned from his fascinated examination of the hall towards the dark voice. It was deep and husky, almost sinful.

A tall man was standing there, dressed in the typical suit most men at the ball were wearing. His hair fell perfectly around his pale face, his incredibly black eyes smouldered as they devoured the blonde.

"H-Hello," Naruto squeaked, shocked by the appearance of the dark haired man.

Sasuke almost moaned at the blonde's deliciously musical voice. It was loud, rough and drenched in emotion.

"My name is Sasuke," the raven said, forgetting his title and simply extending a pale hand to the adorable blonde. "And you are…?"

"N-Naruto," the blonde stuttered as he took the hand. "Naruto…"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked and Naruto's knees went weak at the sight. Sasuke used his grip on the blonde's hand to tug him close.

"Dance with me,"

It wasn't a request, it was an order. Naruto usually would protest at being treated like that but then Sasuke tugged their joined hands, pulling Naruto flush against his body. Naruto blushed lightly as Sasuke's arm slid around his waist, pulling the blonde even closer if possible.

Naruto rested his hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder, his blue eyes locked on Sasuke's black gaze, neither of them wanting to break the precious eye contact.

They moved gracefully towards the middle of the floor, the other guests closing in around them.

* * *

"And they'll meet," Iruka said, waving his hand to emphasize his point. "Then they'll begin to dance!"

Iruka cut himself off laughing.

"You pompous ass!" Kakashi said, grabbing a fistful of Iruka's top. "Look at that!"

Kakashi shoved Iruka's head down towards where Sasuke and the mystery blonde were dancing. Iruka's eyes widened as Kakashi laughed.

"The candles!" he shouted. "The waltz!"

The lights dimmed down into a blue light as the lilting tune faded into a lovely waltz.

"Well," Kakashi said with a stretch. "I'm calling it a night."

"Excellent idea, sire," Iruka agreed. "It _is_ getting rather lat-"

"Oh no!" Kakashi said, shoving Iruka back into his chair. "_You're _staying here! Make sure it all goes to plan! Come tell me when he proposes!"

"B-But- I- Sire!" Iruka protested. Kakashi gave him one last glare before leaving. "Oh…"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were lost in their own world. Sasuke refused to spin Naruto, even when the music called for it, as he didn't want to release the blonde's taunt body.

Sakura and Ino pushed over each other, trying to see the mystery person the Prince was dancing with. Their father hovered further along, also unable to catch a glimpse.

Orochimaru tried to push past a pair of nobles but was unable. The Prince and his mystery guest swept towards another room, Orochimaru following. Suddenly, a large red curtain cut the two off from view. Orochimaru whirled to see the Grand Duke himself standing at the rope.

'_No! This can't be it!_' the snake thought. '_My daughters! One of them was supposed to… no!_'

* * *

Naruto hummed softly as Sasuke swept him out of the palace and out into a courtyard.

'_Love…_' Naruto thought dreamily. '_I'm in love…_'

Looking up into Sasuke's dark eyes Naruto saw his love returned by the raven. He couldn't help but grinned and leaned in to rest his head on Sasuke's warm chest. Sasuke smiled down at the blonde softly.

"Hn," he murmured into Naruto's hair. "I feel the same way…"

Naruto sighed softly, pushing his body against the raven's, barely noticing they had stopped moving. He looked up slightly and froze.

The clock.

Midnight.

'_NO!_'

Naruto tore out of Sasuke's arms with wide eyes.

"I-It's m-midnight," he stuttered. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not liking that his blonde was not in his arms anymore.

"Yes, and?" he murmured as he reached for the blonde. Naruto evaded his arms.

"No," he whispered. "I-I have to go… goodbye!"

Sasuke's heart seemed to freeze as Naruto's words registered.

"Go?" he growled. "You can't go."

"I- uh, I, um," Naruto stuttered for an excuse. "I haven't met the Prince! Yes, the Prince!"

Sasuke stared at the blonde in disbelief. Was he serious?

"Dobe," he muttered. "You can't be-"

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto shouted. "Goodbye!"

"No…" Sasuke whispered softly as he realized Naruto _was_ serious. "No!"

"Goodbye!" Naruto repeated as he tore away from Sasuke. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. "I'm sorry! Goodbye!"

Sasuke raced after his surprisingly fast blonde, almost losing him as Naruto vanished behind the large red curtain.

"Goodbye!" Naruto called to the brunette napping by the curtain. The man jerked out of his sleep and waved to the blonde.

"Oh yes," he mumbled. Suddenly his eyes widened and he leaped to his feet. "No! Wait!"

The curtain flew open again and Sasuke dashed out, intent on catching Naruto, but ran into a problem as he stepped into the hall again. The women guests flocked to him, squealing and tugging at him.

"The Prince!"

"Your highness!"

"Over here!"

Naruto tore down the large staircase to the entrance hall. He lost one of his loose slippers but had no time to rush back and collect it. He hurried from the hall and straight into his waiting carriage.

"Go!" he shouted. "Go!"

Gaara cracked the reins and they took off, racing towards the gates.

"Shut the gates!" Iruka roared from the steps. He watched as the carriage slipped threw right before the gates closed. "What the- Open the gates! After that carriage!"

Riders took off after the carriage, but it already had a head start.

Naruto watched as the riders vanished around a bend. Suddenly, the carriage shook and began to squirm.

Then the horses became mice.

The driver became a horse.

The footman became a dog.

The carriage became a pumpkin.

And Naruto's glorious robes became the tattered red-and-white robes of his father.

Naruto leapt off the pumpkin and jumped into the bushes; Gaara, Kiba and the mice following.

The black-clad riders rushed past them, crushing the pumpkin under foot. Naruto sat back, sighing. He caught sight of Gaara's glare and rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry," he muttered. "I lost track of time… but…"

Naruto grinned happily as he hugged himself.

"It was so _wonderful!_" he confessed. "Dancing with Sasuke… oh I bet the Prince himself couldn't dance as well! Nor be so handsome!"

Gaara snorted and Naruto flushed.

"Come on," he muttered. "Let's go home…"

"Look!" Kankuro shrieked as Naruto rose. "Naru! Naru! Look!"

Naruto looked down at where Kankuro was pointing. On one of his feet sat one of Tsunade's crystal slippers. Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Thank you, old hag!" he whispered. "Thank you!"

* * *

Alrigth - the basic Cinderella stroyline is drawing to a close, but I shall continue my own afterwards, with classic Tanuki-smut.

Anyway, the next chapters won't really focus on the two mice, as you can see I've cut a lot of the Jaq/Kankuro and Gus/Choji action out.

...Oh God... EW! EW! EW! MENTAL IMAGES!! AHH! I do _not _want to imagine what 'Kankuro and Choji' action would look like! OH GOD! I HAVE TO O GAUGE OUT MY EYEBALLS


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Summary:** Cinderella - Naruto style.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, lemon (eventual) - basically all the good stuff

**Other: **"Talking" '_Thinking_' **EXTREME OOCNESS!**

**Disclaimer: **HA! I wish!

* * *

_**Happy Endings**_

_Chapter Six_

* * *

"I'm sorry, your highness," Iruka said in a firm voice as his eyes remained locked on the top of the King's chair. "But he got away. I tried, we tried, the Prince is devastated, but there is nothing we can do. He is gone."

Iruka took a deep breath before nodding. His eyes drifted down the empty chair and he nodded again.

"That will do," he murmured. "Yes, that will do."

Iruka turned to the large doors that lead to the King's chambers, pushing them open to reveal the excessively large bed, personal desk and other ridiculous furniture and decorations.

Kakashi was lying in bed, a large smile on his face as he dreamt about his son, a smile on Sasuke's usually broody face as he smiled down at the blonde in his arms. Sasuke smiled at his father before reaching out to smack him on the head with a sharp _rap, rap, rap._

Kakashi jerked out of his slumber, glaring at the door.

_Rap, rap, rap._

"What!?" he roared. Silence answered him until the door pushed open slightly and Iruka's head peeked around the corner.

"S-Sire?" he stuttered. Kakashi's anger dissolved immediately.

"Iruka!" he cried. "Already? It must have gone well! Come in!"

Kakashi leapt from the bed, ignoring that he was clad only in his night clothes, before dashing towards the brunette who was edging slowly into the room.

"Well, sire, the thing is-" Iruka was cut off by the King.

"It's fantastic!" Kakashi interrupted. "Absolutely fantastic!"

"But sire-"

"Here!" Kakashi said, shoving a cigar into Iruka's mouth. "Have one! Have five!"

Kakashi shoved four more in before lighting them all. They all fell out but one.

"Sire-"

"And for you, my friend," Kakashi said, turning to the desk and taking up his sword. Iruka gulped, grabbing his neck. "A knighthood!"

"But sire-"

"What title would you like?" Kakashi asked. Iruka sighed heavily.

"He got away, sire!" he blurted out. Kakashi gave him a puzzled look.

"Sir He-Got-Away?" he repeated. "Alright, it's your ti-"

Kakashi froze, his eyes widening. Suddenly, his face turned his red before furthering to purple.

"He _what_!?" Kakashi roared. He swung his sword, but it missed the terrified Duke, splitting his cigar in half instead. "Treachery!"

"Sire!" Iruka cried, dodging the next sword swing. "Please! He-"

"Treason!" Kakashi shouted as Iruka ran for the bed. "Betrayal!"

"Sire!" Iruka shrieked as he scrambled onto the bed. "The Prince-"

"You were on _his _side!" Kakashi roared. "Conspiring against me the whole time!"

"He left his slipper!" Iruka cried as the force of Kakashi joining him on the bed sent him flying up. "The Prince is in love!"

"Liar!" Kakashi shouted. "Liar!"

"He won't rest until he finds him!" Iruka yelled. "He won't marry anyone else!"

Kakashi stopped, mid-swing.

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"The Prince will marry whoever fits the slipper!" Iruka shouted as he caught the chandelier and hugged it. "He's in love!"

"Yes!" Kakashi laughed as he bounced on the bed. "You! You will try that slipper on every eligible noble in my Kingdom!"

"What?" Iruka released the chandelier and fell. "What?"

"Sasuke will marry the first person who the shoe fits!" the King declared. Iruka's eyes narrowed.

"I won't have any part in this!" he declared. "No. I'm out. I won't do it."

"Oh yes you will," Kakashi growled. "Staring immediately!"

Iruka groaned loudly, beyond carrying if the monarch could hear him.

* * *

"Sakura! Wake up!"

Sakura groaned, tugging the blankets over her head.

"No, father," she moaned. "It's too early!"

Orochimaru tugged the curtains open before dragging his daughter out of bed.

"Now!" he hissed. Sakura groaned again but followed him from her room to Ino's. Orochimaru pulled the curtains open before turning to his blonde daughter.

"Up!" he hissed. "Ino!"

"Father…" Ino whined. "No…"

"There has been a proclamation!" Orochimaru announced, not noticing Naruto's appearance at the door. "About the Prince!"

"Who cares?" Sakura asked as she slid into bed next to her sister. "He was with that mystery person last night…"

"They vanished!" Orochimaru announced. "All they have left is a crystal slipper, and they are searching for the person who fits it!"

"What?" Sakura and Ino shrieked in unison. "So… we still have a chance!?"

"Yes!" Orochimaru said triumphantly. "Exactly! So get up! The Grand Duke will be here sometime today! Whoever fits it will marry Prince Sasuke!"

"Prince!"

A crash that accompanied the gasp drew the three's attention to the door. Naruto had dropped one of the breakfast trays and was staring dreamily into space.

"Prince…" he whispered. "The Prince…"

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked in disgust.

"Who cares?" Ino sneered as she jumped out of bed. "Come on!"

The two dashed around, gathering things that needed cleaning and mending and throwing them into Naruto's outstretched arms. Naruto just stared off into space, a large grin on his face. Orochimaru watched his Stepson closely, noticing something…off… about him.

"I have to get changed!" Sakura cried. Naruto blinked a couple of times, looking down at the clothes in his arms.

"Oh yes," he murmured, dropping the items. "I can't see the Duke like this…"

Naruto smiled softly before practically dancing out of the room, humming the tune of the waltz he and the Prince had danced to.

"Father!" Ino shrieked. "Did you see that!?"

"Yes," Orochimaru murmured, his eyes glinting evilly. "I did…"

* * *

Naruto continued to hum as he ran a comb through his hair half-heartedly. He had slipped the extra slipper into his pocket. He grinned at his reflection before dropping the comb to the table and poking through the items there.

'_He's the Prince_' Naruto thought in wonder. '_The Prince! Oh…!_'

"No! No!"

Naruto looked down at Kankuro, who was tugging at his sleeve.

"What is it?" he asked in a confused voice. Kankuro pointed to the door.

Naruto spun in time to see Orochimaru's reflection in the mirror, one hand on the door, the other on the key in the lock.

"No!" Naruto cried, spinning around. "No! Please! No!"

With an evil smirk Orochimaru closed the door just as Naruto's hand fell on the lock. A loud click sounded through the room, freezing Naruto's heart.

"No!" he screamed. "No! You can't! Oh you can't!"

On the other side of the door, Orochimaru's smirk grew as he heard his Stepson's screams. He slipped the large key into his pocket before heading down the stairs, away from Naruto's screams and towards where his daughters were waiting.

'_No way in hell,_' he thought fiercely. '_Is one of my beautiful daughters going to lose out to that- that- thing!_'

* * *

Iruka was jerked out of the small slumber he had fallen into while leaning against the carriage seat.

"Where are we?" he asked irritably before stroking the crystal slipper softly.

"Sannin residence, your grace," the driver replied.

Iruka grunted as the footman opened the door for him. He hopped out, handing the pillow with the slipper on to Konohamaru, the young man who carried it for him.

"Let's get this over with," he sighed. He had been up all night looking for the owner of the slipper. Konohamaru nodded before following the Duke up to the door.

Konohamaru tugged the doorbell before standing beside the Duke with his nose in the air.

* * *

Naruto heard the doorbell and began to cry. He couldn't help it. He was sitting on the floor, leaning heavily on the door.

"Sasuke…" he sobbed. "No… he's going to- someone else- I- no…"

The birds and mice surrounding the blonde felt like weeping themselves. They hated to see Naruto distressed.

None of them noticed that Kankuro and Choji were nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Oh, this silly slipper," Sakura laughed as Konohamaru tried to shove it on her foot. "It fitted last night! But you know how it is, dancing all night, my feet have swollen right up!"

Iruka rolled his eyes from his seat, getting fast irritated by the pink haired girls antics.

"Oh!" Sakura cried. "Look!"

She pointed down to where the slipper was sitting perfectly on her foot. Konohamaru grinned, holding the foot up. Sakura's dress fell back and Iruka blinked. The toes of Sakura's feet were in the shoe, but the heel was sticking out.

"Enough!" Iruka snapped. "It doesn't fit! Next!"

None of the amassed nobles noticed the mice darting up the stairs with a heavy key.

* * *

Woot for a chapter... I don't really have a posting system with this chapter... I post 'Where Is My Mind' every Friday and Tuesday, but i just post this when I feel like it...

I LOVE reviews! (hint-hint)


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Summary:** Cinderella - Naruto style.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, lemon (eventual) - basically all the good stuff

**Other: **"Talking" '_Thinking_' **EXTREME OOCNESS!**

**Disclaimer: **HA! I wish!

* * *

_**Happy Endings**_

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

Naruto sobbed softly, his cries dying down. Commotion at the door drew his eye. Naruto whirled, pushing his eye to the keyhole.

"Oh!" he cried at the sight of Kankuro and Choji scrambling up the stairs with the key to his room. "Oh!"

"Look, look, Naru!" Kankuro cried. "Key!"

"Key!" Choji replied as Kankuro dashed forward. "Ke-"

Choji was cut off by a cup slamming over him.

"No!" Naruto screamed. "No!"

Kabuto snickered evilly as he held down the cup.

"No, Kabuto, no!" Naruto cried. "Let him go! Please!"

Kabuto ignored the blonde, inspecting the cup. Suddenly, he was hit by a hailstorm of items, ranging from forks to spools. The mice and birds attacked the cat, desperately trying to free Choji and the key.

"Kiba…" Naruto whispered. His voice became a shout. "Yes! Kiba! Get Kiba!"

Genma and Anko took off out a window immediately. They swooped away and down towards Gaara's stall, which Kiba was laying in front of; asleep.

The birds chirped in the dog's ear, but the large hound ignored them. They pecked at his ears and tugged at his tail until Gaara snorted loudly. Kiba leapt to his feet, barking. Anko and Genma swooped him again, provoking the dog to chase them into the house and towards Naruto.

* * *

"Are you even trying?" Ino demanded. Konohamaru sighed, ready to wrestle with the slipper harder. Ino rolled her eyes, kicking him out of the way with her other foot. "I'll do it!"

Ino bent down, ready to shove her foot into the slipper. She would _make _it fit.

"There!" she cried. She raised her foot proudly. "It fits!"

"It fits!" Orochimaru repeated, triumph shining in his eyes.

Iruka leant forward, his eyes locked on the shoe. Ino's toes had been jammed in one end, her heel in the other.

Iruka frowned. It didn't_ really _fit…but he might get away with-

With a slight 'pop' the shoe went flying off Ino's foot and soaring through the air.

"No!" Iruka cried. He and Konohamaru ran around desperately, ready to catch it. They tripped over each other and Iruka managed to just catch it. He glared up at Orochimaru.

"Oh my," Orochimaru murmured. "I'm terribly sorry, your grace, it won't happen again."

* * *

Kiba barked loudly as he scrambled up the last step, growling as he saw Kabuto.

Kabuto leapt into the air, yowling as he saw Kiba. He abandoned the mouse in favour of leaping out the window. Kiba leapt up onto the windowsill, watching as Kabuto fell to the ground below. He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Choji, seeing he was free, snatched up the large key and dragged it to the door, pushing it under before sliding beneath the heavy wood.

"Thank you!" Naruto cried as he grabbed the key. "Oh thank you!"

* * *

"Is there no one else here?" Iruka asked as he stood by the door, ready to leave. "No one?"

"No," Orochimaru said harshly. "There is no one else."

Iruka nodded, straightening his jacket.

"In that case," he said. "We should be movin-"

"Wait!"

Orochimaru gasped, turning to the stairs. Naruto dashed down them, barefoot, eyes wide.

"C-Can I try?" he asked, breathlessly. "Oh please?"

"Oh, he's no one," Orochimaru said, stepping forward. "No one important."

"Nevertheless," Iruka said, raising a hand. "He will try it. I have orders."

Iruka smiled at the blonde. He looked a lot friendlier than the snake and his daughters. His blue eyes were wide with hope.

"Come here," Iruka said, holding a hand out to the blonde. Naruto took the hand, allowing himself to be led to a seat. Iruka settled the delicate blonde, smiling. He looked a lot more promising.

"Bring the slipper," Iruka demanded. "We must let… I'm sorry, your name…?"

"Naruto," Naruto said softly. "It's Naruto…"

"Naruto," Iruka repeated. "Naruto will try it on."

Konohamaru grinned, rushing forward.

Orochimaru's eyes glittered and his foot shot out subtly. Konohamaru went sprawling, the slipper flying through the air.

"No!" Iruka cried. "No!"

The slipper hit the ground, the crystal shattering. Iruka fell to the ground with a cry.

"No!" he cried. "What's the King going to say!? What will he _do_!?"

"Your grace," Naruto mumbled. "I-I think I can help…"

"No," Iruka moaned. "No you can't…"

"But you see," Naruto said with a smile. Iruka looked over at him as Naruto drew something out of his pocket. "_I _have the other slipper."

Iruka gasped at the sparkling crystal shoe in Naruto's hand. He leaned forward, taking it cautiously. Scrambling to his knees he shuffled forward in front of Naruto, taking the slipper carefully and slipping it onto Naruto's foot.

Iruka gasped as the slipper slid onto Naruto's foot perfectly. Naruto grinned widely, as it sparkled on his foot.

"S-Success!" Iruka stuttered. "I-It fits! It fits!"

* * *

Naruto stared around the palace entrance hall with wide eyes. It sparkled in the early morning light, revealing it's grandeur for Naruto's eyes.

"Wow…" he whispered. "It's…"

"Excessive?" Iruka supplied. "I know. Come with me, you must meet the King."

"The King?" Naruto repeated. "But Sasuke…"

Iruka stopped, smiling at the want in Naruto's voice.

"You'll see his highness soon enough," he informed Naruto. "But the King would like to meet you now."

"Right," Naruto mumbled, a light blush on his face. "The King…"

"I warn you," Iruka said as he led Naruto through a maze of corridors. "He's a bit… odd…"

"Odd?" Naruto asked as Iruka opened a door. Iruka nodded, herding Naruto in.

"Odd," he confirmed. Suddenly Iruka was tackled into a hug by an over enthusiastic Kakashi.

"You found him!" he cried. "You found him! You _shall _have that knighthood my friend! My dear friend!"

Naruto stared down at the King, shocked by his casualness with the Duke. Iruka sighed heavily, obviously used to the attitude.

"Naruto, this is King Kakashi," he said in world-weary voice. "Sire, this is Naruto, the one who the slipper fits."

"Excellent!" Kakashi said, leaping to his feet. "Fantastic!"

Kakashi grinned at him before hugging him briefly. Naruto's eyes widened as he met Iruka's gaze. Iruka sighed once more.

"This way!" Kakashi announced as he led Naruto back out the door. "I'll show you to your room."

"My room?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, your room," Kakashi said as he led Naruto down a hall. "Until you and Sasuke are married you will have your own room. As is proper."

"Right," Naruto mumbled. "Proper…"

Kakashi stopped outside a door, opening it to reveal the most extravagant room Naruto had ever seen. Naruto's already wide eyes grew as he stepped in, his eyes tracing the expensive furniture and soft-looking bed.

"Now, Iruka," Kakashi said, turning back to the Duke. "I will summon Sasuke to my office, and tell him we have found him a bride."

"Bride!?" Naruto repeated. "I'm not a girl!"

Kakashi ignored the blonde.

"Bring Naruto in after ten minutes, ok?" Kakashi continued. Iruka opened his mouth. "No questions!"

"Yes, sire," Iruka said heavily. Kakashi swept from the room, practically skipping. "Idiot…"

"I'll see Sasuke now?" Naruto asked hopefully. Iruka smiled at him.

"Yes, you'll see his highness now," he said. "Or, in ten minutes at least."

* * *

Sasuke stomped into Kakashi's study, eyes blazing. He didn't have time to waste on his father's idiotic games. He had a blonde dobe to find and conquer.

"What do you want?" he demanded as he glared at Kakashi. "I'm busy."

"No you're not," Kakashi said gleefully. "Not anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded. Kakashi's face turned serious.

"It's time, Sasuke," he said. "Time you settled down."

"I won't," he said angrily. "Not with anyone but my dobe, not with anyone _you_ choose."

The door opened behind Sasuke but he didn't turn.

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked, smirking. "No one _I _choose?"

Kakashi gestured to the door and Sasuke turned, ready to reject the girl his father chose, but when his eyes fell on the person in the doorway his breath caught.

Naruto, dressed in plain servants clothes, stood just inside the door. His blue eyes were wide, his golden hair in disarray as he stepped forward. His eyes showed uncertainty, fear, hope and love. So much love.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. A smile flittered onto the blonde's face, stopping Sasuke's heart. Naruto nodded, taking another step forward.

"Sasuke…" he whispered. A soft smile appeared on Sasuke's face and he took a step forward.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sasuke," Kakashi interrupted as he strode forward to stand in between Sasuke and his dobe. "I thought you didn't want anyone I chose?"

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed to Kakashi, his eyes still on Naruto. "Get out of my way."

Kakashi moved to the side, smiling as Sasuke crossed to the blonde. As the raven swept towards him, Naruto began to feel more and more nervous. He bowed deeply, remaining like that as Sasuke stopped before him.

"Y-Your highness," he stuttered. Sasuke growled lightly, grabbing the blonde's head and straightening him. He then pulled the shocked blonde into a deep kiss.

Naruto purred softly as Sasuke's lips hit his. Sasuke's arms snaked around his waist, pulling him against the raven's strong chest as he deepened the kiss to provoke more of those delicious noises. Naruto's arms snaked up to grip Sasuke's hair, tilting his head gently.

Sasuke slid his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip and let out a soft moan as Naruto's mouth opened slightly. Sasuke pounced on the action, slipping his tongue straight in. Naruto mewled against his mouth as Sasuke's taste flooded him.

Sasuke crushed the blonde closer to him desperately, trying to shove his tongue further down the blonde's throat. Naruto's taste was flying straight to his head like alcohol, making him dizzy. Naruto was in a similar situation, Sasuke's sharp taste fogging his brain.

"Well now…"

Naruto tore his mouth free at the King's voice. Sasuke growled softly as Naruto rested his head on the raven's chest. He glared over at Kakashi, promising him pain for interrupting them.

"I'll start planning the wedding at once," Kakashi said with a smile. "Iruka! Plan the wedding!"

Iruka rolled his eyes before nodding. Sasuke's eyes locked onto Naruto's blonde head. Naruto looked up at him smiling. Sasuke returned the smile.

"I can't wait…"

* * *

Woo... 7 chapters. As you can see, the real storyline has ended. There will be, 3-4 chapter tops after this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Summary:** Cinderella - Naruto style.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, lemon (eventual) - basically all the good stuff

**Other: **"Talking" '_Thinking_' **EXTREME OOCNESS!**

**Disclaimer: **HA! I wish!

* * *

_**Happy Endings**_

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

Sasuke smiled softly as Naruto bobbed down on the curving path to hold out his finger to a small sparrow. The bird twittered at him before hopping onto the outstretched finger.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's other hand which was still entwined with his. He refused to let it go.

Naruto smiled as the bird chirped at him. The small sparrow reminded him of his little birds, the ones that still lived in his room here at the palace. Everyday they flew in from the beautiful gardens to chirp at him. They had moved in after Naruto had begged Iruka to collect them when the Grand Duke had returned to his old residence for his things.

"Dobe," Sasuke murmured with another squeeze to Naruto's hand. Naruto glared up at him, but his eyes were sparkling.

"Don't call me that, teme!" he snapped as he rose. He smiled at the bird on his finger before the sparrow darted off. Sasuke immediately moved in front of Naruto, taking his other hand. Naruto smiled, stepping closer to the raven and looking up at him. Sasuke returned the smile, looking down into his dobe's love-filled eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly. Naruto's eyes soften and he moved closer, pushing his chest against Sasuke's. "We need to talk…"

Naruto blinked a couple of times; panic, alarm, fear and dread flashing in his eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily as he realized what was flashing through Naruto's mind. He released his hands quickly before wrapping them around Naruto securely, burrowing his face in Naruto's golden locks.

"Dobe," he growled against the blonde's hair. "I just got you back, I'm keeping you. Forever."

Naruto relaxed completely in Sasuke's arms, clutching him tightly. Sasuke dragged Naruto over towards a nearby bench in the garden, sitting down and pulling the blonde onto his lap. Naruto squeaked, squirming in Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke simply tightened his grip on the blonde, resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"Dobe," he murmured. "…you need to tell me why you ran away…"

Naruto stiffened, instantly becoming a board in Sasuke's arm.

"I-I can't…" he whispered. "Please Sasuke! Don't ask me that!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, resettling his grip on the blonde.

"Naruto," he said in a growl. "You need to tell me. I have to know."

"Y-You don't," Naruto said as he shook his head. "No! I-I can't tell you!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped, tilting him in his arms to get a look at him. Naruto shrieked, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Tell me, dobe!"

"No!" Naruto shouted, struggling out of Sasuke's arms. "No!"

Naruto leapt to his feet, running down the path. Sasuke followed, eyes narrowed. Naruto had run from him once (God knows why) and he wasn't going to do it again!

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. "Stop! Please!"

Naruto kept going. He couldn't tell Sasuke about Tsunade. Not only would Sasuke not believe him, but he would think he's crazy.

Something hit Naruto from behind, sending the blonde sprawling. Naruto shrieked as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde, rolling them over so he was pinning Naruto to the path.

"No!" Naruto cried. "No! You won't believe me! You'll think I'm crazy!"

Sasuke frowned at the blonde from his position of straddling Naruto's hips.

"Crazy?" Sasuke asked puzzled. "Why would I think you're crazy?"

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he looked up at Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to think he was crazy. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, leaning down to nuzzle Naruto's neck.

"Naruto," he purred. "Tell me…"

Naruto's breath caught as Sasuke planted soft kisses on his neck before he began to suck on the tan column, leaving marks that could be seen from out of space.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. "Oh…"

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered against a new mark. "Tell me…"

"Ngh… no…" Naruto mewled. "No… ahh!"

Sasuke soothed the new mark with a couple of kisses and his tongue. Naruto sighed softly, but his sigh turned into a moan as Sasuke ground down on Naruto's member. Naruto bucked up against Sasuke, wanting more of the delicious friction.

"Tell me…" Sasuke whispered. "Please…"

Naruto's wide eyes softened, a small light that always shone in them fading.

"I- I have a fairy Godmother…" he whispered, looking to the side. "Sh-She did it… she made me look like that… but it wore off at Midnight…"

Sasuke stared down at the blonde with wide eyes as Naruto's own eyes slid close. A soft smile crept onto the Uchiha's face and he leaned down to kiss Naruto softly.

"First of all, dobe," he murmured as Naruto's eyes flittered open. "You look beautiful all the time. _All _the time."

Naruto flushed, looking to the side.

"Teme…" he mumbled. "I'm a guy, I'm not beautiful…"

"You're beautiful," Sasuke said firmly. "Beautiful, gorgeous and stunning. And you're not crazy."

Sasuke sighed softly as Naruto continued to stare at him. The raven rose, pulling Naruto up with him and straight into his arms.

"I was away for six months straight," Sasuke informed the blonde. "I was going to be gone for longer, but…"

"But what?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke sighed.

"I have a fairy Godfather…" he muttered. Naruto blinked a couple of times. "Don't give me that look, dobe."

"A fairy God_father_!?" Naruto repeated. Sasuke nodded.

"He showed up one day when I was deciding where I would travel next and he showed up, screaming about youth and spring."

"Youth and spring?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Well, at least yours wasn't a drunk…"

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke muttered as he pulled Naruto closer. "I would have preferred a drunk to this 'Gai.' He was wearing a green jumpsuit."

Naruto snickered against Sasuke's chest at the image.

"And orange leg warmers,"

"…"

"He had a bowl cut,"

"…"

"And giant eyebrows,"

Naruto lost it. He collapsed completely into Sasuke's arms, laughing hysterically. Sasuke rolled his eyes, shaking the blonde slightly.

"The point, dobe," he growled. "Is that he told me to return home. I don't know why, but I did. And I met you."

Naruto's laughter died and he smiled up at Sasuke. He leaned up to peck Sasuke lightly on the lips.

"So you don't think I'm crazy," Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke shook his head. "Oh thank God…"

"So it wore of at Midnight?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, nuzzling Sasuke's chest. "And you ran away why?"

"Because the clothes would go," Naruto mumbled. "And I'd just be me again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, kissing Naruto softly.

"Usuratonkachi," he muttered. "It doesn't matter what you wear, I still love you."

Naruto grinned, pulling Sasuke back down to his mouth.

"I love you too," he whispered. "So much…"

Sasuke attacked the blonde's mouth, sucking on the bottom lip before slipping his tongue straight into the waiting mouth. He lapped up Naruto's taste happily, wrapping his tongue around Naruto's and massaging it lightly, drawing a moan from the blonde.

It was intoxicating.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as he drew back. "Oh Sasuke…"

Sasuke licked Naruto's lips once more before smiling at the blonde.

"Well, Naruto," he purred. "If you're so concerned about what clothes you wear around me, maybe you shouldn't wear any…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked. "Don't say that!"

"Mmm I have to," Sasuke murmured. "I want to be honest with you, love, and I _honestly _want to strip you down and fuck you into the ground…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Shh!"

Naruto clamped a hand over Sasuke's mouth, glaring at the raven. He could still see the smirk in Sasuke's eyes.

"Ok, so I want that too," Naruto hissed. "But at least I don't say it out loud!"

Sasuke moaned against Naruto's hand. He slid his hands from the blonde's waist down to the dobe's ass, which he gave a firm squeeze.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screeched. "If you're going to be like that I'm not going to let you touch me at all!"

Before the raven could react Naruto was gone. He was stalking down the path angrily, towards the palace.

"Dobe," Sasuke called as he began to follow. "Dobe! …Naruto!"

As Naruto vanished inside Sasuke realized that the blonde might actually be serious.

He would have to fix that.

* * *

My awesome friend got me an Itachi necklace as a Christmas present!! She gave it to me early! I love it! It goes with my Itachi Akatsuki ring!!  
While I'm on a screaming fan-girl squee over it, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Summary:** Cinderella - Naruto style.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, lemon (eventual) - basically all the good stuff

**Other: **"Talking" '_Thinking_'

**Disclaimer: **HA! I wish!

**_LEMON! LEMON!_**

**I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!! READ THIS, ESPECIALLY 'Obscure Omen'**

If you've read the reviews for this story you may have noticed I got a rather well thought out and detailed one from Obscure Omen.

Obscure Omen has already expressed that it's not **flaming **and is calling it constructive critisism.

Now, I am pro-constructive critisism, and I tip my hat to Obscure Omen for taking the time to write such a big review, and also for leaving the link to her own profile. That's a lot mor couragous than those that sing with '.' or something similar.

First thing's first. Obscure Charm, you're first mistake is thinking that I actually care a fuck about this fanfic. I DON'T! This is something I've done to shut up the people looking for 'Where Is My Mind?' updates. **I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT THIS FIC!!! It's supposed to be shit!!!**

I sat down and wrote this... so fast! I can write a chapter for this in half an hour or less. Yeah I know that their personalities are way off, but I don't care.

Oh, and thinking of a 'new original plot' doesn't work here - it's supposed to be _exactly the same._

I agree with most of your points, but I just don't care. Another thing you said: _You have a good grasp on grammar and sentence structure, which is a  
lot more than most people on this site have._

**I know heaps of people on this site don't have a good grammer grasp, at least I do. So go pick on them. Or better yet, don't pick on them. Become a Beta and _help them._**

As for the rest of you, sorry you had to read that. Enjoy the pointless smut.

* * *

_**Happy Endings**_

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke suspiciously as the Prince escorted him back to his room. Sasuke had been… less than happy… to find out that Naruto actually meant to enforce his 'no touching' rule. Naruto had managed to keep it up for three days, mainly by spending time with Iruka, but he knew Sasuke was up to something.

Sasuke was pissed. His adorable little dobe was actually keeping his promise and not letting Sasuke touch him. Sasuke was about ready to jump him.

'_Hmm… not a bad idea…_'

"Thank you, your highness," Naruto said formally as they reached his room. "I appreciate it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before moving. He pushed Naruto against his doors, his lips flying immediately to Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"S-Sas- ah! Sasuke!" he moaned. "No…"

"No?" Sasuke repeated against the blonde's neck. "No?"

"No!" Naruto repeated as he gripped Sasuke's hair. "I said no…"

"Silly dobe," Sasuke chuckled as he moved slowly to the blonde's mouth. "Don't forget who the Prince is and who the bride is…"

"Bastard!" Naruto snapped. "I'm not a gir-"

Sasuke attacked Naruto's mouth, moaning at the taste of his dobe. He missed that.

"You're not a girl?" Sasuke asked as he moved back. Naruto whimpered softly. "Let me see the proof…"

Naruto's eyes flew open and he glared at the raven.

"No!" he snapped. "We're getting married soon! Wait!"

"No," Sasuke growled. "You ran away once, I don't want you to run again."

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed. "Oh Sasuke…no! I'm not going again!"

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder as he took a deep breath.

"I love you, Naruto," he whispered. "I love you so much. I-I can't lose you. Not again."

Naruto used his grip in Sasuke's hair to tug the raven closer. He devoured his mouth eagerly, swirling his tongue around tasting his Prince.

Sasuke moaned softly before forcing Naruto's tongue out of his mouth. He followed the muscle back into the blonde's mouth until Naruto broke the kiss.

"Yes," he whispered, his eyes closed. "Yes, Sasuke, yes. Yes, yes, _yes._"

"Y-Yes?" Sasuke repeated. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Sasuke," he said softly. "Let's go…"

Sasuke reached behind the blonde, opening the door. They stumbled into the room, Sasuke slamming the door shut behind them. Naruto's mouth latched back on to his as Sasuke led them towards the bed. Naruto's hands remained tangled in raven locks as he fell back, Sasuke groaning in protest at the sharp tug to his hair. Naruto ignored his complaints, coaxing the raven's tongue back into his mouth.

Sasuke's tongue explored the blonde's mouth as his hands explored Naruto's body. Naruto moaned loudly, eyes rolling as he felt Sasuke's hands trailing over his body, leaving a trail of fire along his body.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as Sasuke slid down to his neck. "Yes…yes…yes…"

Sasuke growled, biting Naruto's neck. Every word that fell from the blonde's beautiful lips spurned him on. He marked the blonde until his neck was a tapestry of marks that screamed 'Property of Sasuke.'

Sasuke leaned back, Naruto moaning at the loss of contact. Sasuke tugged his shirt off, smirking as the blonde's eyes locked onto the exposed flesh before glazing over. He reached down, ridding Naruto of his shirt quickly. A soft moan slipped through Sasuke's pale lips as his eyes traced the caramel chest before him.

A blush raced up Naruto's neck and over his face as he looked up at Sasuke with glazed eyes. Sasuke smiled softly, leaning in and pressing his lips softly against the blonde's. Naruto smiled into the kiss, his lust-dazed eyes sliding shut at the soft, intimate contact. Sasuke allowed the simple kiss to continue before he released the plump lips. As Naruto's eyes began to open Sasuke stole another kiss, this one deeper, sliding his tongue into the blonde's mouth as his hands came up to play with Naruto's nipples.

As the hands reached his chest Naruto panted heavily in Sasuke's mouth. Every time Sasuke's skin came into contact with his, Naruto's mind exploded in a flurry of sensations. His head was dizzy with Sasuke's sharp taste, a potent and intoxicating flavour. His skin felt like fire, racing beneath his skin and spreading all through his body, intensifying where Sasuke was pressed against him.

"Ngh…" Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke's lips slid down to take over the job of one of his hands. The suction was incredible. Sasuke's tongue darted out to wrap around the erect bud before he soothed it gently. Naruto arched up slightly, hands coming up to grip Sasuke's soft hair.

Sasuke growled lightly as he moved to mark Naruto's chest. Naruto panted heavily as his hands slid from the black locks, gripping the sheets as Sasuke continued to burn a trail south with kisses, nips and licks.

Hands fumbling at his pants drew Naruto back to reality. His eyes snapped open and met Sasuke's jet black gaze, glaring at the smirk on the raven's pale face. Naruto's blush intensified and he looked to the side.

"Just do it, teme!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke's smirk faded.

"Are you so eager to get this over and done with, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a soft and sad voice. Naruto's eyes widened and he grabbed Sasuke's head, pulling him up into a heated kiss. Sasuke allowed the move, sliding his tongue into Naruto's mouth almost hesitantly. Sasuke's tongue swirled around his mouth wile Naruto sucked on it. Sasuke withdrew with his eyes still cautious. Naruto glared at him.

"Teme," he hissed, his blue eyes boring into the raven's. "I want you _so_ bad. And after we're done, and I'm lying in your arms telling you how much I love you, I'll still want you. I'll always want you."

Sasuke saw the truth in Naruto's eyes and allowed a soft smile to slip onto his face. He claimed the blonde's lips again, swamping Naruto with his taste once more. As Naruto's mouth was ravished, he felt hands tugging at his pants. He smiled into the kiss as Sasuke removed his pants. Naruto lifted his hips, allowing Sasuke to strip the blonde entirely. Naruto reached up to fumbled with Sasuke's pants as he broke for desperately needed air. Sasuke slid down to his neck, unruffled.

Naruto fumbled with Sasuke's pants until Sasuke took over the job himself. Sasuke tore his own pants and underwear off, leaving him as bare as the blonde.

Sasuke sat back on his heels in between the blonde's legs. His eyes trailed over Naruto, alight with lust and want. His eyes rested on Naruto's erect member and he smirked. Naruto glared up at the raven, not liking the condescending smirk.

"Teme…" he growled. "Call me… eager… but I would appreciate it if you would stop looking and get down to it."

Sasuke froze, his smirk growing.

"Get down to it?" he repeated as he licked his lips. "Well, if you insist…"

Before Naruto could reply Sasuke leaned in, breathing lightly on Naruto's erect member. Naruto's breath hitched and he sat up quickly.

"S-Sasuke?" he stuttered. "Wh-What are you d-doing?"

"What does it look like, dobe?" Sasuke purred. He swiped his tongue over the head of Naruto's member, lapping up the precum. Naruto's eyes glazed before he dropped back. Sasuke smirked before opening his lips and closing them around Naruto's member. Naruto gasped loudly as the wet mouth enveloped his member, gripping the sheets tighter.

As Sasuke's tongue ran over his member, Naruto moaned loudly. He tried to buck into the warm mouth but hands on his hips prevented it. Naruto groaned lowly; he wanted his member to be pushed further into that sinfully warm mouth. Sasuke, sensing that, lowered his lips further, taking Naruto all the way in.

Naruto panted heavily, moans slipping out of his plump lips as Sasuke sucked around his member. He was lost in the sensation of his lover's ministrations.

As Naruto continued to wither Sasuke raised three fingers to the blonde's mouth. Getting the idea, Naruto leaned forward, taking the fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them, trying to imitate what Sasuke was doing to his erection.

Sasuke hummed around Naruto's member as he removed his fingers. He lowered them to Naruto's entrance, pushing the first one in without hesitation.

Naruto barely noticed the intrusion as Sasuke continued to bob his head. Naruto tugged at the sheets as Sasuke added the second and then third fingers. Naruto groaned softly in slight discomfort as Sasuke stretched him further, but let out a loud mewl as he adjusted to the feeling.

Suddenly, white flashed across Naruto's vision as every nerve in his body seemed to scream in pleasure. He gasped loudly, pushing down on the fingers.

"S-Sasuke!" he gasped as the magical spot was pushed again. "Wh-What was that!?"

Sasuke smirked around the member before releasing it with a final suck. He prodded the spot again, successfully stopping any complaints Naruto might have had over it. Naruto arched up off the bed again while Sasuke chuckled.

"Feels good, ne?" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded frantically. "It'll feel better when I'm touching it with… something else…"

Naruto nodded again, eyes boring into Sasuke's.

"Now, Sasuke," he whispered. "I want you now…"

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. In an instant he removed his fingers, earning a barely repressed growl from Naruto before he gripped the blonde's legs, spreading them further apart. He looked Naruto over for a moment before shaking his head. Before the blonde could question it, Sasuke rolled him onto his side, straddling a tan thigh. Sasuke gripped Naruto's other leg, throwing it over his shoulder. Naruto gripped the bedspread, panting heavily as Sasuke positioned himself at the blonde's entrance.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto panted. "Please..."

"Please what, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a cool voice. "What is it that you want?"

"You..." Naruto whispered. "I want you..."

With a light growl Sasuke began to push in. Naruto cried out in pain as his entrance was breached, biting his lower lip as tears welled up in his bright eyes. Sasuke planted soft kisses on every inch of skin he could reach as he continued to slide into the clamping heat.

Naruto's eyes screwed shut as he felt Sasuke slide the rest of the way into him. A soft sob slipped through his lips as the pain bore down on him. He felt like he was being split in two. Sasuke groaned lowly at the heat surrounding him, unable to stop the look of ecstasy from slipping onto his face. He shuffled slightly and Naruto winced. The pain was still there but it was subsiding.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered. Naruto opened his bright eyes, looking up at the prince. "I'm sorry... I know it hurts, but I can make it feel better..."

"P-Promise?" Naruto whispered. "R-Really?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied in an equally soft voice. "I promise."

"Ok then..." Naruto murmured as his eyes slid shut again. "Go."

Sasuke moved slowly, sliding back out of Naruto before moving back in. Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke moved, every thrust of the raven sending him edging from pain to pleasure. After a few minutes a soft moan flew from the blonde's lips, urging Sasuke on. Sasuke slammed in harder, at a new angle. He smirked as Naruto's eyes flew open, the blonde's breath abandoning his body in a soft 'oh...'

Sasuke hammered the spot, smirking in satisfaction as Naruto began to respond, gripping the sheets and moaning loudly, the occasional mewl thrown in. Sasuke's smirk grew as he continued to move in and out of Naruto, the tight heat clamping around and sucking him in.

"Naruto," he groaned. "You feel so good... you're pulling me in so tight."

"Ngh! Sasuke!" Naruto panted. "Hell..."

"I delivered on my promise, didn't I?" Sasuke murmured as he moved. "I always do..."

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as the raven slammed back into him, hitting that magic spot again. "God!"

Naruto had never felt so good in his life. Sasuke moved in and out of him, filling him completely. Every cell in his body seemed to be on fire, sending pleasure crashing through him in waves. Naruto could feel it building, hurtling towards him. He was going to burst.

"S-Sasuke!" he cried. "S-Sasuke- I'm gonna- it's- I-"

Sasuke slammed in harder, pleased to hear Naruto break off into a garbled moan. He reached down, grasping the blonde's forgotten member and pumping it, sending Naruto's pleasure to another level.

"Shit..." Sasuke hissed. He was going to come. He pumped faster, wanting his blonde to come first, or at least at the same time.

"S-Sauske!" Naruto screamed. "S-Sasuke! Oh fuck!"

With a final scream, Naruto burst. He exploded all over Sasuke's hand, staining the sheets. Sasuke thrust twice more inside of him before he came, filling Naruto with a low moan. He pulled out of the blonde, collapsing behind him on the bed. Naruto panted heavily, eyelids fluttering.

Sasuke smiled, wrapping his arms around Naruto tightly. Naruto struggled in his arms before turning around. The two men continued to pant until they caught their breaths, eyes locked. Sasuke moved in, pressing his lips against Naruto's. Naruto smiled, leaning back.

"I love you, Sasuke," he whispered as promised. "And I still want you."

Sasuke sealed his lips over Naruto's again, a simple kiss filled with love.

"I love you too, Naruto,"

* * *

Alright, that's the second to last chapter. I'm gonna go write the epilouge


	10. Happily Ever After

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Summary:** Cinderella - Naruto style.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, lemon (eventual) - basically all the good stuff

**Other: **"Talking" '_Thinking_'

**Disclaimer: **HA! I wish!

* * *

_**Happy Endings**_

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

Naruto groaned as he began to rise from his slumber, desperately wanting to sink back into the drowsy darkness but was unable to due to the deep baritone drawing him out of the warm nest of sleep.

"S-Sasuke…" he mumbled as he threw an arm over his eyes. "Sleepy…"

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered back. "Wake up."

"No…" Naruto moaned. "Don't wanna…"

"Dobe," Sasuke growled as he planted soft kisses on the blonde's face. "Wake up please."

Naruto let out a soft giggle as he turned his face to the side. Sasuke continued to kiss him, purposefully missing the blonde's plump lips.

"Ok, ok," Naruto groaned as his eyes began to slide open. "You win…"

"Of course," Sasuke said with a smug smirk. "I always do."

"Whatever," Naruto mumbled as he blinked, rubbing his eyes with his fists. He yawned widely, not noticing as Sasuke's eyes traced him. Naruto looked adorable.

Naruto blinked in surprise as lips pushed against his the moment they closed. A soft smile slid onto the lips before Naruto's arms curled around his neck. He drew Sasuke closer, allowing the raven's probing tongue entrance. Sasuke slid into Naruto's mouth, pulling the blonde's naked body closer as he ran his tongue around Naruto's mouth.

Naruto mewled softly as Sasuke withdrew. Sasuke leaned in again, kissing the blonde softly once more before he released Naruto completely.

"I have to see Iruka," he sighed. "About the wedding."

"Do I have to come?" Naruto asked in a sleepy voice as he curled up against Sasuke. Sasuke smiled softly.

"No, you don't," he said in a love-heavy voice. "Go back to sleep, love, I'll wake you later."

"Love you…" Naruto breathed before his eyes slid shut. He collapsed in a heap as Sasuke chuckled. Sasuke planted a soft kiss against Naruto's head before he slid out from underneath him. Naruto clutched at the warm spot Sasuke left behind, mumbling in his sleep.

Sasuke crossed to his bathroom, scooping up clothes on his way. At the door he paused, looking back at the slumbering blonde. A soft smile slid on his face. He had rarely returned to the palace, but he knew he would hardly leave now there was someone waiting for him.

'…_Naruto…_'

* * *

Sasuke tugged his and Naruto's entwined as they dashed down the stairs out of the large cathedral. Sasuke was mildly annoyed by the rice being pelted at them but he still kept smiling, one of the first times in public, as he guided his new _husband _down towards the waiting carriage.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried. He stopped dashing back to slip his magically-fixed (a wedding gift from the hag) crystal slipper back on. Sasuke rolled his eyes, striding towards his gorgeous blonde husband, scooping him up into his arms and holding him close. Naruto squeaked in indignation before he rearranged his snow white male-kimono irritably. Sasuke smirked at him before carrying him down to the waiting carriage.

Gaara snorted from his position at the head of the line of horses. After the arrangements for the marriage had been made, Iruka had turned his sights on the rest of the Sannin family. Orochimaru had been charged with treason; he had disobeyed a direct order from the King by keeping Naruto from Iruka. Sakura and Ino were placed in the care of a distant relative, a hard cold woman who wouldn't take any of their crap. Chiyo would straighten them out.

Gaara sighed as the whip cracked overhead before trotting off. He hadn't wanted to lead the carriage. Sure he loved Naruto, but he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life in a lazy way, in a stable all day watching Kiba sleep and occasionally talking with his old canine friend.

Sasuke leaned in to press his lips against Naruto. Naruto giggled before pulling the raven closer and opening his mouth. Sasuke ignored the offer, pulling back.

"Your highness," Sasuke murmured against his mouth. "Prince Naruto…"

Naruto fell into a fit of giggles, collapsing against Sasuke's chest.

"Prince Sasuke," he chuckled. "My husband… my _husband…_"

"Yes," Sasuke said in a soft voice. "Prince Naruto Uchiha."

Naruto pulled the raven down to his mouth and Sasuke took the invitation. He tasted his blonde happily, cradling Naruto's head in his hands softly.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he withdrew. "I will always love you. Always and forever."

"I love you too," Naruto moaned against the raven's mouth. "Always and forever."

_And they lived happily ever after…_

Finished!

Woot - I'm out of here! I've got to post the next chapter of 'Where Is My Mind?' and I have a ItaNaru and a GaaNaru and another SasuNaru stories to plan!! I'm leaving the poll up until i can be bothered writing _that _story.

* * *


End file.
